


July 15, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled when his eyes were on a stuffed kitten in a Metropolis shop.





	July 15, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled when his eyes were on a stuffed kitten in a Metropolis shop. ''My daughter protected me from Smallville and Metropolis villains recently. There weren't any pranks from her for a month,'' he muttered. Amos continued to smile. ''I'll buy the animal for her.'' He removed the kitten from the shelf.

Amos viewed a stack of papers before his eye widened. Papers for sermons.

''Interesting.'' Amos began to glance from the papers to the kitten. One frown replaced his smile slowly. He couldn't afford every item and focused on the kitten another time.

Two hours later, Amos smiled with Supergirl as the latter held the toy in her bedroom.

THE END


End file.
